


A Wizard of Mars

by Synesthete314



Category: A Very Potter Musical, Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synesthete314/pseuds/Synesthete314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nita and Kit have an assignment on Mars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wizard of Mars

Nita Callahan and Kit Rodriguez stood up brushing the red dust off their clothes.

"Well, we're here. What do you suppose we do now?" Kit asked his partner.

"I guess we should go find the local wizard who called us here," Nita responded, looking around.

Just then a figure appeared over the nearest ridge. It was shaped vaguely like a… lion. As it approached them the shape became clearer and clearer. It was definitely a lion, or a lion-esque being.

"Hello, cousins, if you would follow me please," the Martian wizard said.

"So where are we going?" Kit asked.

The wizard said nothing, but gestured ahead. In front of them was a gate, inscribed with the words "Welcome to Pigfarts."

END


End file.
